cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Knight of Links, Celtis Winner/@comment-7064562-20170427163028/@comment-4541695-20170428103252
Clearly, you have been missing on several abilities that mean that your statement is false from the get go, but I'll entertain your message with a response: 1) I regularly get to GB8, not because I use several G-flippers, but because I often play games that develop well for both players, and unlike what a lot of people on this wiki seem to assume, counter blasting is barely even a cost to Gold Paladin, between "Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie", "Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir", and Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant", I rarely find myself in a choke position on counter blasts, and whenever I do, I end up with refunding them all, or almost in a single turn, from starting at 4 damages face down. 2) "Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon" returns 2 to call 3 or 4 (I barely ever need 5, and that's only when I failed badly thus far with my calls. And even then, most of the time, three units is what I call, just to trigger the refund part of its ability. That in itself also counters your 1) argument, with the deck only getting a -1 from that skill. Now, I will also add another 2 cards that help the deck thining in the snap of a finger: "Holy Mage, Alessia" (If you Perfect Guard in Unite, she actually can return a "Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant" or a "Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir" to the deck on top of it, you know, in case of needing the guy in there?) And "Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare" (You need 15k Shield, and an extra card in your deck? Return that rear-guard you'd love to reuse in there, shuffle, and that's it.) All in all, deck shortage usually comes in risky when I already reached Generation Break 10. 3) I already exposed it, but if you know how to actually play, and not get stuck with 15-cards or less in your deck by the end of Stride 2, it probably means you already put to "safety" most of the effects you'd like to reuse. Often, by GB8 (usually Stride 3+), I have 15-20 cards left, because I know I don't have to use all my effects, because there will always be situations where letting an effect go to waste is better than profiting from it. 4) I run 10 Stands, and thorough testing of "Golden Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit" has proven it to be a lot less than satisfactory: You lose the power boost potential of "Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon", to a power boost reliant on how many times you could stride thus far, and only starts being profitable after you strode a second turn, just because you want to save 1 counter blast for one call. You lose the largely more useful ability to call 3+ units that "Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon" grants you, with a potential refund of a soul blast, if you play it right. And you lose the hyper boost of "Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit", that managed to give me the game just due to having more Power than the opponent could guard with their hand. Jack of all trades, master of none. 5) Exactly. Now, I don't know you play Gurguit, but if you struggle at calling two units, save for against "Lawless Mutant Diety, Obtirandus" or most Nubatama builds, then you might have a serious case of "git gud". That, plus, against at least one of those builds ("Lawless Mutant Diety, Obtirandus" specifically) you'd rather play "Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon" for the Vanguard's own Power or "Snow Element, Blizza" if the itch to reach GB8 is that big for you. Now, now, I will be ready to grant you one thing: It will make a great coaster, but only once my extra copy is put in a block of acrylic.